Justin Blair
Justin Blair is an original CAW wrestler, who is currently signed with ELW (Extreme Legacy Wrestling), YCW (YouTube Championship Wrestling) WCA (Wrestling Championship Attitude), & FPW (Final Point Wrestling). He is the current Cruiserweight Champion & Tag Team Champion with John X in ELW. He is the brother of David Mill. ELW (2008-present) Debut and Xtreme Icons Justin Blair debuted on ELW SmackDown! under the name Justin Black '''in a winning effort over John X after the match they shook hands in token of respect. He would then form a tag team with John X. He and John X would challenge The English Luchador & British Savior for the World Tag Team Championships at WrestleMania 1 and managed to get the titles. Later, losing the titles and returned to singles action. Return of Xtreme Icons and Cruiserweight Champion Justin entered the Rumble match but did not win after being eliminated by Alex. Justin would lose the Intercontiental Championship at Elimination Chamber to Burke. He would challenge Flash and Dash for the ELW Tag Team Championships at WrestleMania 2012, his partner was revealed and proved John X meaning the return of Xtreme Icons, the two beat the champions in a ladder match. Xtreme Icons made his first title defense against Curtis & Zachary at Backlash and managed to retain the titles after Curtis made a tag and betrayed Zachary and Curtis allowed Blair to cover him. At Judgment Day, retained the titles against Todo Americano & America O´Clock after the match was attacked by The Grish and Vega . At Extreme Rules, alonside John X defends the ELW Tag Team Championships against The Grish and Vega but lost the titles. At Saturday Night's Main Event, teamed with John X butwas defeated by Wolfpac (A-X and "The Wolf" Kid Wild) in a lossing effort. At The Bash, he snapped his losing streak by deafeating Ekara & Shawn Owins with John X. Justin Blair competed in the Cruiserweight Championship Tournament. In the first round he defeated A-X. In the next round, he defeated Nathan Withers. At SmackDown!, he appeared and saved his friend John X from a attack by Jeffery. At Money In The Bank, Justin Blair faced Jeffery for the ELW Cruiserweight Championship and he won, becoming the first Cruiserweight champion of the federation. On the second episode of SmackDown, he and John X became Tag Team Champions by defeating Flash & Dash. At Saturday Night's Main Event, Blair would lose the Cruiserweight Title to Zie Chang in a Fatal 4 Way Ladder Match that also involved A-X & Nathan Withers. On the 3rd Episode of Smackdown, the Xtreme Icons would lose their ELW Tag Team Titles to Mart War & AJ Reyes in a Gauntlet Match. YCW (2013, 2014-present) It has been reported that Justin Blair has signed a contract with YCW (Youtube Championship Wrestling). Justin Blair made his YCW debut at SmackDown! in a tag team match with John X as Xtreme Icons, in a winning effort to DX-Factor (The Guru & X-Punk). He was then released from his contract. Reports confirms that Justin Blair has signed a new contract with the promotion. WCA (2014-present) Debut and Xtreme Icons; WCA Tag Team Champions Justin Blair made his WCA debut at WCA/ELW Versus 2, were he teamed with John X as Xtreme Icons representing ELW defeating X Alliance (Rob X & Raider X), who representing WCA. Later, he were offered a contract with the company and accepted. Due his victory in Versus 2, Xtreme Icons was granted an opportunity for the Tag Team Championships at Day In The Hospital. The two went on to win the belts over Hero & Joe Angelo in a Ladder match with the help of Commander Corpse. At Royal Rumble, Justin Blair entered the Royal Rumble Match but did not win. At WrestleMania 2, Xtreme Icons retained the titles agaisnt DJ & AJ, Hero & Angelo and Shark & Mark in a Tag Team Turmoil match. YFW (2014-Present) Debut & Xtreme Icons At Capital Carnage, Justin Blair would debut along with his partner John X as the Xtreme Icons where they confronted the inaugural YFW Tag Team Champions Straight Code Society (Straight Code Star & Code X) after their match FPW (2014-Present) It was reported that Justin Blair had signed a contract with FPW (Final Point Wrestling). When he will debut is unknown. Championships & Accomplishments '''ELW *Cruiserweight Champion - 1x *Tag Team Champion - 2x, with John X as Xtreme Icons *World Tag Team Champion - 2x with John X as Xtreme Icons *Intercontinental Champion - 3x *Hardcore Champion - 1x WCA *Tag Team Champion - 1x, with John X as Xtreme Icons Category:CAW